Mellon nin
by Estrella de la Manana
Summary: After the death of a friend, the last of the fellowship fades from middles earth
1. Prologue

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::~*~*~:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

__

**_Title_****_: _**_Mellon-nin_

__

**_Author_****_:_**_ Estrella de la Mañana_

__

**_Rating_****_: _**_PG-13 for later chapters_

__

**_Warning_****_: _**_Spoilers – if you haven't read the books and don't wanna know how the last movie will turn out DON'T READ THIS. Not really SLASH (yet), but u neva know how these things will turn out…_

__

**_Disclaimer_****_:_**_ I own nothing. At all. Please don't sue…_

__

**_Authors Notes_****_: _**_Oh the possibilities…_

PROLOGUE 

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::~*~*~:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Death. The one thing that binds all races, all peoples. All hearts. It goes without saying that the one thing all who are born have in common is that one day, by one means or another, all will die. It is the one true constant, the one sure entity, in this world. _

_The world of men._

_Man's fear of demise is evident in the depths of their eyes, lurking around every corner, under every rug and stairwell. It imbues their souls. Death controls men's deeds, for good or ill, until those unaffected by this constant can no longer ascertain whether said deeds were carried out in the name of love, or in order to simply survival._

_Mortality has rarely been close to my heart and mind, although I have been aware of its odious existence for much of my life. But I have never feared it. I have not been in a position that would warrant the entertainment such a destructive fear: I have never loved, I never lost. _

_Until now…_

**~*~*~**

**_Year 120 Of the Fourth Age_**

Miniscule waves lapped at the sides of the vessel, lulling its crew to sleep, while the sun beat down on wearied forms. None moved. Gimli, son of Gloin, rested on a broad bench, head tilted ever so slightly towards his flaxen companion. A frown crept across his countenance; he did not like how his elven friend fared. 

A tiny movement caught his gaze – a lone bird wheeled across the waves. Dipping, turning, it searched for its meal among the tossing seas, its sleek, honed body darting in and out of view. Hunting. Hunting, just as they were hunting Valinor. Their intended destination, according to Tharkûn, could only be found by an elf, in the same way that only birds could fly. It was elfin nature, Gimli had been informed, to search for the land their Gods resided in. Elven nature to go where they had been invited. It seemed to Gimli, therefore, that their little expedition verged on the ridiculous, unless the elf could be snapped out of his reverie. A life spent wandering uncharted waters in search of an unseen destination was not the dwarf's desired fate.

Gimli sighed, and slowly turned his eyes back to Legolas. The elf was indeed faring badly. Red streaks were evident across his watchful eyes, while pale skin steadily turned a sickly shade of grey. Even his golden mane had dimmed and dried.

Legolas' head drooped, casting pale tresses across his waxen complexion. His hand drew a small token to his chest; thumb stroking its surface, carving its facets into his memory. The tears fell freely now, all pride forgotten. A love lost, Gimli thought, turning his head away. Legolas' pain imbued the air around him. It affected all, for even breathing was hard around the grief-stricken elf. _His will weakens._ The thought sent shivers darting down Gimli's spine_. He fades. _

_This will claim his life… _

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::~*~*~:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Tharkûn – Gandalf (dwarvish)**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::~*~*~:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ok, very short – I know. Let me know what u think – chapter 1 will be up as soon as I finish it. 


	2. Chapter 1

**_Ta Da! Chapter one. Thanx to Karri and aLeXiS for reviewing. Cheers!_**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::~*~*~:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

****

**_Year 3018 of the Third Age -_** **_One Hundred and Twenty Three Years Earlier_**

He sat. Silent, still, auburn tresses combed and readied, Glorfindel perched at his side. They sat at the council, silent, still. Many had arrived that day, pouring into Imladris unheeded. Some brought news, others gathered it. All had representatives at the assembly. Even the dwarves. Elessar frowned. Things must be even more dire than the man had realised, if their presence was permitted in the Valley. His attention shifted; eyes were upon him.

The man had taken no more than a browsing notice of those eyes as they rode into Imladris earlier that day. They had seemed irrelevant, just one of the thousands of pairs that had streamed through the threshold of Elrond Half-elven's dominion. 

He noticed now. 

Blue. Intense, shimmering blue. Strength and elegance radiated from their depths, glowing with such power, such pride, that the man felt both scrutinised and protected by it. Hated and loved, all at once. Elessar broke the gaze, moving his olive eyes down the figure. A golden mane framed the sapphire orbs, curving past inanimate features to drape down his back. His poised countenance gave the man the distinct impression that he was looking not at an elf, but at a cat, proud and strong, yet agile, elegant. This somewhat haughty impression was betrayed, however, by the creature's delicate fingers, entwined in the hem of his silken attire. The elf was bored.

_Curious_. Elessar turned his stare to the other members of their gathering. Boromir, son of the Steward, sat a few places to Elessar's right. Even now, his garments were sullied with the dust of his travels, their delicate embroidery the only sign of the man's wealth. His expression was much the same as the unknown elf's. Elessar's gaze moved again. Frodo sat across the circle, dwarfed even more than was usual by the overly large chair on which he sat. His eyes, already wide, expanded further as he caught Elessar's gaze upon him. One small hand crept to the halflings breast pocket, kneading the material in a somewhat possessive manner. The small figure began to quiver, his movements becoming erratic. _As though terror consumes his every thought._ The man sighed, his eyes again roaming the gathered faces. They fell once more on the bored elf.

On closer inspection, Elessar found that the creature's features seemed vaguely familiar, as if they had been part of a long forgotten dream. He had no chance for further speculation, however – Elrond chose that moment to begin his spiel over the object of the gathering. The hobbit's ring.

Elessar watched as the shaking hobbit stood and placed his precious ring before them, watched as a dwarf - Gimli, Elrond had said - tried in vain to destroy the ring, watched as Frodo unwittingly offered his life. But the one thing that truly caught his attention during the course of these events was, once more, the shining cobalt eyes; the elf spoke, his gentle voice carrying to all, and with his words returned Elessar's memory. _He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn…_ The elf knew his name, and now Elessar recalled his. 

Legolas. 

Memories of the man's child flooded back; a kind, empathetic face beside his mother's deathbed; strong hands correcting his stance during archery lessons with his brothers. This was the elf that had taught Elessar to ride, almost eighty years previously. This was the elf that had not set foot in Imladris for over sixty years. He had returned.

Elessar smiled.

**~*~*~**

The council was over, the fellowship formed. Aragorn readied his sword. Elessar Telcontar might befit the man who dwelt in the domain of the elves, but the man felt it far to ostentatious for use on the road. The name of his birth was far more fitting for this quest. A gentle hand materialized on his shoulder. "Keep safe, Meleth" came Arwen's quiet whisper. Aragorn turned. She stood, so close, yet the look in her eyes told of the distance she knew would soon come between them. A single tear slipped down her flawless elven cheek, carving a shining track to her chin, before tumbling toward the earthen floor. "Namarie." She turned, her feet making no noise as she walked away from him.

"Arwen, wait!" She froze. Aragorn swallowed hard, unable to form a single word more. She resumed her passage. A whimper escaped him, and as Arwen moved through the door, a whisper sounded so quietly that even her elven hearing could not perceive it. "I love you…"

"She knows, Estel." Aragorn's words had not been completely unheeded, perhaps. He twisted to face the intruder. Legolas. "She knows."

"Maybe, mellon, but still she leaves."  The man's head drooped, his eyes gazing senselessly at the earth.

The elf frowned. He was sure Elladan had been truthful in stating that Arwen had chosen a mortal existence in order to stay with this human. "Does she not offer her life to you, Estel?" Legolas's sharp gaze did not miss the way Aragorn's hand jerked at these words, or the way his lip trembled.

"I told her to not to. I told her to stay with her kin." The man looked virtually on the point of collapse. "I told her, mellon nin, to live…"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::~*~*~:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Meleth – love**

**Namarie - goodbye**

**Estel – hope **

**Mellon nin – my friend**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::~*~*~:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**_TBC ASAP_**


End file.
